Training Regime
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Yanagi adds something new to Marui's training regime. Sequel to The Perfect Distraction. Yanagi/Marui


**Author's Note: Alright, here's the sequel to The Perfect Distraction. Yes, I made another one because the Yanagi/Marui pair is completely underloved. Including the two stories that I wrote, there are a total of three stories in this whole website that features this pair. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. My official support goes to Yanagi/Kirihara and the Sweet Pair. Anyway, you don't have to read the first one to understand the second one, but here's the URL in case you want to. **

**The Perfect Distraction URL: (dot) net/s/4926534/1/The_Perfect_Distraction**

**TRAINING REGIME**

"Game, set, and match! Marui Bunta! Six games to one!"

Marui Bunta quickly shook hands with his opponent and trudged bitterly off the courts to where Yanagi stood waiting for him.

"You played well, Marui."

There was no response except for the rustle of Marui angrily throwing his tennis racket into his bag. All the while, Yanagi watched with a frown.

"You're not happy?"

Marui picked up his tennis bag and gave Yanagi a small glare.

"I just lost a game to that guy."

"It was only one game," Yanagi reasoned as the two made their way out of the Rikkai gates.

"But he wasn't even a regular. And if it wasn't for me getting a break when the guy stopped to tie his shoes, I might have lost _two _games."

It was obvious that Marui Bunta was a proud player, as many people have noticed, and losing to anyone unworthy of losing to has proven to be a large blow to his ego. He kicked at one of the stones on the ground. "Not having my gum is killing me."

"It's only been a week, Marui. It might take a while before you get used to not having all that excess sugar in your system."

Marui gave a slight pout, but not just any kind of pout. It was that infamous pout that Yanagi couldn't help but think was absolutely adorable, no matter how many times he had seen it, and he had seen it quite often, especially after he denied Marui of any more "distractions."

"I know," said Marui with a sigh. "I just wish we could get the whole adjusting period over with. Last week, I gave up four games in a match to a pre-regular. Sanada was so pissed at me that he practically slapped me silly. Niou still won't let me forget about it."

Now having reached Marui's house, Marui pawed through his pockets to find the house key and opened the door to allow Yanagi in.

"At least you're improving," Yanagi reassured, "and I've already talked to Genichiro and Seiichi about this. They're willing to be a little bit more lenient towards you until you've adjusted to the new training regime I've put you under."

Marui flopped onto his bed with a loud creak of his mattress.

"Thanks Yanagi, but are you sure there isn't anything you can do to kind of speed the process along? The Nationals are not too far ahead, and my stamina has to be in top condition if we're going to win the championship again."

Yanagi shook his head. "I don't want to overwork you, Marui. Rushing you could have unhealthy side effects."

Marui did the pout again, and Yanagi found it quite tempting. There Marui was, sprawled out across the bed and looking at Yanagi in the most appealing way. At one point, Yanagi had leaned in, but he was able to disguise this as simply reaching for one of his notebooks. If Marui knew Yanagi had a weakness, he would have no hesitation in exploiting it, and being the kind of person he was, Yanagi did not want to be stripped of his dominance just because he couldn't control himself.

"Oh come on, Yanagi. Just an extra mile or two on my morning runs, maybe even increase the pounds on my ankle weights."

"No, we're taking it slow. You're already having problems adjusting, Marui. Why do you want to make it more difficult?"

Marui rolled onto his back, muttering something incoherently under his breath. Had it actually been understandable, Yanagi wouldn't have heard it anyways. His mind was only focused on the fact that lying on the bed had messed up Marui's hair and rumpled up his clothing in the most perfect way, giving him a very rough and enticing appearance. The entire scene was practically an invitation to Yanagi, one that was impossible to resist. He climbed onto Marui, capturing the other boy's lips in his own. Marui reacted to this with a smirk.

"You know, you haven't kissed me in a while."

Yanagi said nothing, too distracted with the elegant curve of Marui's neck. His hands roamed freely until they brushed past the hem of the other boy's shirt and reached under it to feel such wonderfully firm skin, chiseled by many years of advanced tennis. When Yanagi started undoing Marui's belt, the tensai spoke up.

"Yanagi, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet, Marui. You wanted a quicker way to improve you stamina, right?"


End file.
